


Holiday Horror

by phanmily (woodlandunicorn)



Category: Phandom
Genre: Demons, Horror, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodlandunicorn/pseuds/phanmily
Summary: After scheduling a special holiday at a haunted Victorian house, Dan and Phil are about experience something they would never expect. How bad could exploring a restricted room possibly be? What about reading from a weird, old book that’s written in another language? I’m sure everything will be fine.





	Holiday Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first fanfic ever written so hopefully it's at least sub-par. (I'm a pessimist lol)  
> ANYWAY it was really fun writing this but I'm also really excited and happy about it finally being finished. Writing in the Phandom Big Bang is such a cool experience as well. My wonderful beta for this fic is bleedthroughit on tumblr. Without her I think this fic would just be complete trash lol.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> p.s. there are some bits in another language so I'll include the translations in the end notes if anyone wants to know what's being said.

“Phil!” Not wanting to get up from the not actually that comfortable sofa, Dan called for his boyfriend, who was on the other side of their flat.  
“ _Phil!_ ” He hears soft grumbles and clumsy footsteps coming closer as he continues, “I know where we should go for our vacation!”  
In his cookie monster pyjama bottoms, cereal in hand, and closed laptop under his arm, Phil flops down sleepily. “Dan, if you suggest going to some weird tourist site, I’m going to Hawaii without you.”  
“Hawaii? Who said anything about Hawaii?”  
“What’s a better place to go to for a vacation other than Hawaii?” A look of seriousness was shared for a solid two seconds before a giggle escaped Phil’s mouth. “Well the answer is nothing. _Nothing_ is better than Hawaii.”  
Dan continued to stare at Phil, his statement so outlandish. His instinct was to roll his eyes but giggled instead since that was just the affect Phil had on people, and sighed.  
“Hawaii is so _basic_ , though.” Dan whined, vaguely sounding like a child complaining to his mum about his chores. “You’re the one that said we should do something _different_ and _interesting_. And the place I found is perfect.”  
Finding a fun holiday spot wasn’t a competition to sensible people, but it quickly turned into a race to find the most original place to go. Agreeing on a place to go was difficult, as they both had opposing thoughts on the words “different” and “interesting”.  
Phil sighed, shoving a mouthful of Shreddies into his mouth before gesturing for Dan to continue.  
Dan shifted his body on the sofa to sit crossed legged toward Phil, and continued. “So I googled haunted-”  
“No.”  
“You didn’t even let me finish!”  
“I’m not going anywhere that’s haunted.” They exchanged annoyed looks briefly then continued to bicker.  
“Well it’s only _rumored_ to be haunted so, ha!” Dan’s smirk turned into a giggle (a manly giggle, mind you) as he waited for Phil’s response.  
Phil sighed and rolled his eyes fondly. “Okay, _maybe_. That’s not a yes!” He reminded Dan as the other man whooped. “You’re gonna have to convince me some more before it’s a yes.”  
Dan’s eyes widened and with an excited smile he straightened up to proceed with convincing Phil. He wanted the holiday idea to work since he had some surprises planned for Phil. Dan obviously wanted the proposal to be perfect but for the longest time he couldn’t figure out the best way to do it. He decided that a fun holiday would be perfect.  
Dan skimmed through the rental website again to see what could possibly convince Phil. Fishing?  
No.  
Hiking?  
God, no.  
Horseback riding?  
_Maybe._  
“Oh, Phil, would you be okay with this place if it means you could go jetskiing?”  
Phil attempted to keep his excitement about jetskiing hidden but failed. He sighed, looked at Dan with sad eyes.  
“Come on, Phil, don’t give me that look. It’s gonna be a spooky fun time.” Dan grinned, mostly at himself, booking five nights at the hotel.  
Dan and Phil went about their day, but surprisingly not together. Whilst Phil took a train ride to see his parents, Dan told Phil he was going to film and edit a new video. What he was _actually_ doing had to be a secret since he was picking up Phil’s engagement ring today. Dan was obviously nervous about proposing but at least the stress of picking the proposal setting he wanted was over.  
On the train ride to the jewelry shop, Dan’s nerves set in a little more.  
_I can’t believe this is actually happening._  
With an excited smile on his lips, he probably seemed ridiculous to strangers. He got off the train and walked the rest of the way to the jewelry shop, still beaming to himself.  
_Ding!_  
He walked into the jewelry shop as a cheerful worker quickly walked out of the back to the counter, probably because of the bell on the door.  
“Hello, sir, can I help you?” The owner asked, smiling so wide it had to hurt his cheeks.  
“Hi, yes, I came in here a few weeks ago and ordered a ring. I got a call saying it was ready today.” Dan’s voice a little shaky and his vaguely high pitched ‘nicely talking to strangers voice’ slightly higher.  
“Ah, yes. And what name did you order it under?” The owner asked politely.  
“Uh, Daniel Howell.” He stuttered. Even though it was his name, he had only recently gotten comfortable saying _Daniel_ instead of Dan.  
The worker briefly searched on his computer to find where the ring was located in the back as Dan waited at the counter. “Oh, here it is, Mr. Howell. The bright edge band in white gold. Is that correct?”  
“Uh,” Dan looked at his receipt and nodded. “Yeah, and I also got it engraved?”  
After skimming through his document of orders, he replied, “Oh, yes, I see that written here. Let me just go in the back to get it for you.”

* * *

The night before Dan and Phil leave for their _totally_ not haunted beach house holiday, Dan is _just_ starting to pack. Since Phil is a little more organized than Dan, he already finished packing and has gone to bed. Dan is actually relieved that Phil is asleep because Dan is kind of freaking out, silently, though, since his boyfriend is sleeping two feet away. It’s getting closer to proposal day and Dan’s nerves aren’t helping, neither with the proposal or with packing.  
Dan grabbed the clothes he’s bringing and shoves them in his suitcase. He does the same with his hair products and various other small things that will fit. His carry on bag includes the valuable things like his laptop, headphones, chargers, and the ring.  
After checking to make sure Phil was sound asleep, Dan opened the ring box. All he could do in this moment was stare of the ring.  
_I’m going to propose to the love of my life with this ring._  
Dan glides his thumb across the simple design of the ring. His heart and stomach flutter as he stares at the engraving, remembering the first video they made together.  
_The Most Fun I’ve Ever Had._

* * *

As the taxi pulls up in front of the house, Dan and Phil both gulp. The possibly haunted house was right in front of their faces and they’re staying there for five nights.  
As they got their bags out of the taxi’s trunk, Dan whispers to Phil, “The pictures from the website must be old.” Phil attempted to stifle his nervous laugh but Dan gave him an encouraging smile anyway. Bags in hand, they look up at the dirtied seafoam blue exterior of the Victorian house with its many windows and 60 foot tower. Dan mustered up some courage for the both of them, initiated walking up to the door, and knocked.  
Within seconds of knocking, an old woman answered the door as if she had been waiting only a foot away. “Hello, gentlemen. Welcome to [The Abbey](https://www.homeaway.com/vacation-rental/p977007#summary).” She smiled and gestured for the boys to enter as she stepped aside.  
Dan and Phil shuffled forward, trying to hide their fear. They stood silently next to the staircase, waiting for the mysterious woman to speak.  
Noticing their distress, she chuckled. “I see you boys heard the rumors that have been floating around about this house.” She paced in front of Dan and Phil as she talked happily about the rumors. They both thought her joyful tone seemed eerily out of place for the subject matter. Nevertheless, they politely smiled and nodded along as she offered up a house tour.  
The two slowly followed the old woman around the house as she named each of the rooms. She was joking about the two of them being able to sleep in each room every night they‘ll be there until they got to a closed door at the end of the hall on the second floor and the joking tone suddenly changed.  
“Don’t go in this room.” She let out a nervous laugh and stumbled over her words as she tried to explain. “Y-you see this room is currently under construction because we’re remodeling and it’s a hazard for any guests to enter until it’s done.” She smiled and began walking back downstairs to the front door, ignoring the puzzled looks on their faces.  
At the front door, the woman tried to calmly explain that there are also renovations in the basement and to not go down there. She handed Phil a brochure of nearby activities, handed Dan the keys and then proceeded to leave.  
Phil started to look through the brochure immediately after the old woman left to see what fun and interesting things were nearby. As Phil looked through the brochure, mentally planning the whole holiday, Dan decided to go exploring.  
Dan walked up the creaky staircase slowly as his heart raced. Images from dozens of horror movies danced around his head. _Ghosts aren’t real. Demons don’t exist. They’re just rumors. This place can’t be haunted._ He might not believe in any supernatural entities, but somehow it was still somehow his greatest fear. He got to the top of the steps, heart still racing, and walked down the hall to the closed off room. His curiosity overruled caution as he open the door and walked in.  
As the door opened to the dark room, the dust from years of inactivity scattered throughout the air. Dan turned to search for the light switch on the wall and flipped it up. When he turned back toward the room he was greeted by a giant mirror causing him to to jump and let out a small squeak meant to be a subtle scream. The squeak that Dan let out had echoed down to Phil's ears which caused him to call out for his boyfriend.  
“Dan?” Phil slowly got up and walked toward the bottom of the stairs. He called out again, “Dan? Are you okay?” Phil began to worry as he reluctantly brought his foot to the first step of the staircase. Phil closed his eyes and took a deep breath, expecting the worst at the top of the stairs. Phil exhaled deeply and stepped forward as he opened his eyes to see Dan standing at the top of the stairs with a confused look on his face. “Dan!”  
“Phil, what are you doing?” Dan is almost giggling as he continues, “Come up here, I want to show you something.” He pranced away from the top of the staircase and went down the hall.  
Phil walked up the stairs fearing that Dan will try to scare him, which he often does, or just of what he wants to show him. “What do you want to show me?” Phil asked as he took the last step up. He looked down the hall at all of the creepy and dark rooms. “Wait, Dan, where are you?”  
A creaky door at the end of the hall opened and Dan walked out. A sigh of relief was let out of Phil’s lungs until he realised where Dan was. “Dan! That’s the room we’re not supposed to go in.” Phil was aggravated at Dan for not listening to the creepy old woman but his curiosity got the best of him and he asked, “What are you even doing in there?”  
Dan suppressed a giggle as he answered. “I was exploring and look what I found.” He walked back in the room, as Phil followed, and grabbed a dusty old book off the shelf. “I don’t know what this is but it looks cool.” Dan handed the book off to Phil then continued to explore the various items on the shelf.  
“Dan, this book has to be a satanic spell book or something. We need to get out of here.” Phil looked at the book with stern eyes as he graces his fingers over the embossed upside down pentagram on the cover of the book. There were no words on the cover or the spine of the book, just the daunting red pentagram.  
“Come on, Phil, do you really believe in that nonsense?” Dan said in a condescending tone while he played with a small ornate knife he found on the shelf and Phil looked through the book. As he was putting the knife back on the shelf, the knife accidentally cut his finger, blood tracing down onto the dirty sheets that were covering the floor. Attempting to hide his small injury from Phil, he grabbed the book from Phil. “This book looks so fake. It has to be a prop for something. And they’re not even doing any renovations in here.” Dan looked around suspiciously and continued, “Nothing bad is gonna happen.”  
“I don’t care if you think it’s fake, I just don’t want any part of that book.” Phil said, slightly irritated at Dan for not listening, yet too scared to go anywhere alone so he stayed standing in front of Dan in the creepy room at the end of the hall.  
Ignoring Phil’s wishes to get rid of the book, Dan opened it up and flipped through it until he landed on a random page. “Hmm, it’s written in another language. It could be Spanish? Actually I think it’s Latin.” Dan audibly laughed at Phil’s concerned expression and then continued messing with the book. “Daemonium Vocatio.” Dan read from the top of the page, completely butchering the dead language. He ran his index finger down the page to try and find something that looks interesting. “Ooh, look at this,” he said after finding something written in a bold print, “inde daemonium nomine Luciferi se prodire praecipio vobis.” He was stuttering trying to figure out how to say it properly, even though he has no idea what the words mean. He attempted to say it again with less stuttering, “inde daemonium nomine Luciferi se prodire praecipio vobis.” Dan laughed at himself as he said it a third time with no stuttering and with a false, joke-like confidence, “inde daemonium nomine Luciferi se prodire praecipio vobis!”  
Phil was starting to get anxious with being in the room that was restricted. “Dan, come on, we need to go. We don’t even know what that book is!”  
Dan was laughing at Phil for being so scared. “Stop worrying, Phil! Nothing bad is gonna happen. I’m here.” He smiled and interlocked his fingers with Phil's.  
Dan holding Phil’s hand caused him to notice a sticky residue on his hand. “Did you cut yourself with that knife?” Phil asked, annoyed at Dan now as he huffed and let go of Dan’s hand. He didn’t have much time to be irritated at Dan since at that moment the ground and house started to shake violently. Things were falling off shelves and crashing to the floor. The glass windows all over the house began to shatter causing glass shards to land everywhere. Terrified of what was happening, Dan dropped the book and both of the boys ran downstairs as fast as they could while gripping to the railing so they didn’t fall from the vigorous shaking.  
The second the boys get downstairs and see the mess, Phil started to feel anxious again. He has trouble breathing and he starts to cry. In a wheezy and wobbly voice, Phil says, “what are we supposed to do about this mess? What even happened? This is karma for going into the restricted room, Dan!”  
“I don’t know what happened but I doubt it’s karma.” Dan guided Phil, who was still freaking out, into the kitchen. “It could have been an earthquake.” His attempt to calm his boyfriend down proved ineffective. They both sat down at the kitchen table after clearing glass from the chairs as the shaking slowed down and then stopped. A storm began outside with pouring heavy rain, the rumbling of thunder and flashes of lightning.  
Phil’s breathing slowed down to a semi-normal pace as he asked Dan to get him some water. In the short few minutes while Dan had his back turned getting the water for Phil, a thick black smoke flew from the restricted room and forced it’s way into Phil’s mouth, causing his body to jerk as the black smoke completely entered his body. He straightened up with soft gasp, trying to recuperate, as Dan was completely oblivious to what had happened.  
After Dan sat down and gave Phil his water he noticed that something was a bit off with him but he decided to just chalk it up as his anxiety acting up. They sat in silence. Dan was beginning to get concerned as he couldn’t really figure out what happened as Phil just had a blank expression staring at his water. Dan started to speak but stopped himself as he felt uncomfortable being the one to break the silence.  
The silence was finally broken as Phil cleared his throat and formed a sly smirk on his face. “So... what do you think happened here?” He sounded odd, with a different and out of character tone in his voice, almost overjoyed to be asking such a question.  
“I-I don’t know,” Dan stuttered at the tone of Phil’s voice, “logically I think it was an earthquake but it just came out of nowhere.”  
Phil smiled a cheshire cat like smile and exclaimed, “I can tell you what happened…” He blinked once and his eyes turned black, he blinked again and his eyes were back to normal. “...but I’d have to kill you.”  
Dan stumbled to his feet, heart racing. “What the fuck are you?!” He backed away from where Phil was sitting and pressed his back into the kitchen counter.  
Phil, or whatever is taking over his body, loosely stands up and sighed. He rolled his eyes and smirked. “Fine, I’ll explain everything _without_ killing you… for now.”  
Dan attempted to back further into the counter. “Well, don’t sound so disappointed.”  
Phil rolled his eyes again and began to explain.

* * *

     1870:  
In the basement of a new and clean victorian style house, the only big and elaborate house near the ocean, six men conversed angrily. They wore oversized robes that were long and flowing; they were dark and hooded. The hoods covered the faces of the men down to the top of their mouths. The room was somehow still dark though there were candles on every shelf and table. The wax dripped everywhere but that didn’t seem to matter much. Spell books were scattered everywhere; some were opened, some had pages ripped out, and most of them were covered in blood and wax.  
Even though there were dozens of books in the room, there was one very special book. That book had a shiny red and embossed pentagram on the black cover. This book was open on the table in the middle of the room with candles all around it. The six men gathered around the book; the leader of the group was directly in front of the book with the other men behind him, forming a triangle shape with their bodies.  
The leader picked up a small ornate knife and cut the palm of his hand. He let his blood drip onto the floor before reading from the book in front of him, “inde daemonium nomine Luciferi se prodire praecipio vobis.” Almost immediately the ground started to shake; books fell, candles got blown out and knocked over, and the leader began to laugh uncontrollably. He whipped his body around to face his followers, who all had been backing away since he started to laugh in that devilish way.  
The leader blinked his eyes once and his eyes turned black. His robe was dropped to the floor as he looked at his followers and exclaimed, “My name is Abaddon. Who will continue to follow me?” He paused a few seconds and then continued, “Don’t you know what your leader wants to accomplish? Don’t you know what all of this stuff is?” He gestured to all of the books and symbols. None of the followers answered and Abaddon chuckled. “This house is filled with all this but you didn't get it? Like come on, when this house was being built a pentagram was carved into the foundation! You’re all filthy fakers with pretending to know anything about this! All you humans are the same! You’ll just blindly do something you know absolutely nothing about! It’s gonna get you all killed sooner or later!”  
Abaddon smiled, blinked his eyes back to normal and raised a hand. “But, too be honest, I prefer sooner.” A quick snap of the fingers from Abaddon and the followers suddenly exploded, blowing organs and blood all over him and the basement. Abaddon licked the blood off of his fingers.  
This group of devil worshippers has been on a nearby town’s radar for awhile now and today the townspeople had already planned an attack to get rid of them. They didn’t know what had already happened in that basement but they will find out soon.  
Dozens of people arrived at the house and burst in with torches and crosses. Some people were looking around and some people were standing still in pure fear. Just as it fell silent, the sound of stiff footsteps was heard from the basement steps. The sound got closer and closer and as it got to the top the door swung open and Abaddon called out, “Well, hello! Is this a welcoming party?” A smile creeped onto the face of Abaddon as he flicked his eyes black at all of the terrified townspeople. “This is gonna be a blast!” The demon lifted a hand and snapped his fingers causing two the townspeople near the door to explode. Blood and guts splattered everywhere; people screamed and someone fainted. The demon smirked. “Literally.”  
The screams were heard from outside as well. A car was pulling up in front of the house and before it even stopped completely, a man got out and ran toward the house, the man being the town priest, who claimed to banish that demon back to hell forever. The priest opens the door and immediately stepped in a pool of blood and guts. Everyone was silent except the small giggle of Abaddon. The priest slowly looked down at the floor and then slowly back up to the smiling and giggling leader. The priest steps forward toward the demon and stuttered, “You are not welcome here.”  
The demon laughed, “Well, by the look of what’s downstairs, you’re wrong. I was extremely welcome by the men that lived here and I would say that you’re trespassing.”  
“You will leave here today and you will never come back.” the priest snapped.  
“Are you sure?” And with that the demon raised his right hand, swiped it in the air which caused the priest to fly and crash into the table. At this point the townspeople are cowering in the corner of the room, trying to not get in the way of the demon and the priest.  
The priest started to expel the demon. “Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus-” The demon squeezed his hand again to slow the breathing of the priest, causing his face to turn blue.  
“Nice try but I’m not going back to that hell hole,” the demon hissed.  
A brave young townswoman went to the front of the cowering group and grabbed whatever she could find to throw at the demon. The demon, angry, made her fly across the room into the wall but it did give the priest enough time to continue the spell. “Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!” The demon turned toward the priest just before he said the last few words of the spell and looked at him, with his black eyes, and smirked. The demon screamed, black smoke leaking from the leader’s mouth and went out the door.  
The demon was dead. The townspeople burned the leader’s body. A man was hired to clean and fix up the house without any questions. The priest nor any of the townspeople went into the basement. All of the books were put in an upstairs room at the end of the hall on a hidden shelf. At that time that was the end.

* * *

      Present day:  
So now Dan knows the history of the old book and this creepy house. He didn’t know what to think or how to act. A demon named Abbadon is actually possessing Phil. And this is the second time that particular demon has been out of hell!? All because some priest thought he killed the demon but apparently he didn’t. Why is this happening to him?  
Dan rushed to grab a knife from the counter and turned around to be greeted with Abaddon laughing hysterically. While still laughing, he said in a mocking voice, “Aw, Dan, what are you gonna do? Stab your boyfriend? Because newsflash, honey, that would kill your sweet, defenseless Phil, not a demon.”  
Dan sighed and lowered the knife slightly but he was still holding it toward the possessed Phil’s body. The last thing he wanted is for this demon to get away again. But he mostly didn’t want it to hurt the real Phil.  
The demon lifted a hand and made a stiff squeezing motion, causing Dan to have trouble breathing. The knife was dropped and Dan started to grab at his throat, attempting to catch his breath. As he started to turn blue in the face, the demon unclenched his fist and Dan collapsed.  
“Please don’t hurt him. Take me instead.” Dan pleaded while sitting on the floor against the kitchen counter. “He had nothing to do with this! Just let him go.”  
The demon chuckled, “I hope you know that all of this was your fault.”  
Dan’s heart tensed because he knew. He knew this was his fault. The trip was his idea. He’s the one that went into the fucking restricted room. _This is all my fault._ He gave up; in trying to reason with the demon, in trying to save himself and Phil. He knew he couldn’t win. He didn’t care what happened at this point so all he did as a reply was shrug, while breathing heavily.  
“If you didn’t read that line from my book you wouldn’t be in this mess. Because humans don’t know what they get themselves into. All they do is jump right in without thinking about the consequences. I’m just surprised that the humans have lasted this long.” The demon stood in front of Dan, who was still sat on the floor, and shook his head in disgust.  
Dan weeped, whispering to himself, “I just want all of this to end. Please, I just want my Phil back” over and over and over again.  
“Ugh, seriously, enough with this mushy relationship stuff. It’s gross.” The demon scoffed and said, “Okay, fine, you can have your boyfriend back.” The demon winked with Phil’s eyes and then he collapsed.  
Phil awakened inside his own body and both of the boys immediately started to cry. Since they were both on the floor they scooted over to each other and hugged for what seemed like forever. They stopped hugging, they looked at each other, they kissed, they hugged again, and they talked while still on the floor. They talked about what happened and how happy they are that it’s finally over.  
“So, like, were you awake when the demon was possessing you?” Dan was quiet when he asked this question because, to him, it felt weird asking that but he couldn’t get it out of his mind. “Could you see everything that was happening?”  
Phil answered after a long stage of silence, “Only bits and pieces of it. I guess whatever the demon wanted me to see, I saw. I tried to cry out; I tried to fight but I just wasn’t strong enough.” A lone tear crawled down Phil’s face. He sniffed, wiped the tear away and leaned in against Dan. The boys closed their eyes and fell asleep.  
About an hour passed before Dan woke up to find that Phil wasn’t next to him anymore. He sleepily gets up and walks around the house calling out “Phil?” He went into the living room, the dining room, and upstairs in all of the rooms. He walks back downstairs, confused as to where Phil could have went. Dan sighed and walked over to the closed basement door.  
He stood in front of the basement door, too scared to actually go down, and breathes deeply as he opens the door. He flipped the switch to turn on the light but it wouldn’t turn on. He checked his phone but of course it was dead so he couldn’t use it’s flashlight. Instead, he mustered up some courage and started to slowly walk down the dark staircase. He was almost completely down the stairs when a loud boom of thunder made him almost fall backward on his ass. The lightning flashed seconds later and he could see Phil sitting in an old chair. Dan was puzzled and felt uneasy. _Why would Phil be down here? Is he trying to give me a heart attack?_  
Another boom of thunder was heard and more lightning lit the basement for only a moment. In that moment Dan could see Phil’s blue eyes looking directly at him. Dan rushed over to Phil and began to scold him. “What are you doing, you spork?” Phil gave Dan a small laugh as Dan continued, “Are you trying to scare me or something? We went through all of that demon bullshit and you decide to just wander downstairs?” Dan sighed and knelt down in front of Phil, who was still sitting in the old wooden chair. “Listen, I know we just went through a lot but this whole trip was my idea and I’m sorry. Don’t say anything because I had a whole thing planned and I don’t want to forget any of it. And I know after everything today this might be weird but just bare with me.” Dan chuckled to himself and grabbed Phil’s hands to hold before continuing. “I love you. We’ve been through so much together not even included what happened here today. You are my favorite person and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. My time with you has been the most fun I’ve ever had.” Dan had put the ring in his back pocket when he was searching for Phil but now he regrets not keeping it in the box since it’s stuck. He laughed at himself as he turned to try and get a better angle to get it out. He finally got it out and turned back to Phil to present him with the ring.  
“Aw, Dan that’s so sweet.” Phil put his hand on his chest and a smirk erupted onto his face as he continued, “But the answer is a disappointed no.” His eyes flicked to black.  
Dan was paralyzed and his heart ached as he tried to understand, “...Phil?”

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
>  
> 
> Daemonium Vocatio  
> Demon Summoning
> 
> inde daemonium nomine Luciferi se prodire praecipio vobis  
> demon from hell, in the name of Lucifer himself, I command you to come forth
> 
> Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!  
> We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every congregation and diabolical sect, therefore, cursed dragon, That Thy Church may serve Thee in secure liberty, we beseech Thee, hear us!


End file.
